


What's With The Fire?

by peachiiebabe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachiiebabe/pseuds/peachiiebabe





	1. Introduction and Basics - NOT chapter 1

Hello and welcome to the story. This story will be told in third person, with occasional first person depending on the scene theme. The story is pre-rated "mature" for future use, but most chapters are not rated mature. The chapters that are, or will be, mature will have a bold warning at the top before the chapter actually starts; example below.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT AND/OR TRIGGERING THEMES. PROCEED WITH CAUTION

The story is about a man named Milo D'Amore, or simply, Milo. Without spoiling anything, his friends used him as a sacrifice for an experiment; which led to where Milo's story begins. For background information, I can't reveal anything until the official chapter one releases. I am to release one chapter a week, or more in a week, due to it being summer and I'm out of school until the next year begins.

As of now, I am working on chapter one. Thank you for taking the time to read whatever this was :)

This story is also being uploaded to Wattpad! Username and story title is the same as here (peachiiebabe , "What's With The Fire?"). I am still getting used to AO3's formatting, so forgive me for issues.


	2. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! little note, this chapter contains mature language :) nothing too strong, just stuff like "shit" and "fuck" and all. if slurs at all are used, they will be censored (words like f*g/f*gg*t)! also my goal for each chapter is at least 500+ words, published every other day or once-twice a week. thanks for reading the note :D

Milo was at his house, minding his own business. There wasn't much noise aside from the air conditioning being on. He was cleaning up when his phone went off; he had gotten a text. He glanced over at the phone before actually reading the message.

"Hey, wanna come hang out with the gang?"

He read over the text a few times before answering it. He replied a simple "sure" before putting his phone down to get changed. After he had done so, he grabbed his phone to leave the house. His cat, Meatball, meowed at him. Milo gave the cat a smile, pet him, then left the house. "No need to worry about food," he thought. "I filled it up already."

His friends were waiting for him at the park. They seemed both happy and annoyed at Milo's presence. Out of a group of five, six including Milo, one person of the group seemed excited that he showed up.

"Hey! You finally made it, what took so long?"

"Sorry, went to get changed and feet the cat." 

Milo looked at his surroundings.

"Uh, what exactly are we gonna do? I mean.. we're at a kids' park. We're all adults."

"This was just a meet up point, we're going more into the woods."

Why did Milo's friends want to go into the woods? Nothing good happens there, especially in the town they live in. A small town, granted that, but still a hot spot for missing persons. Milo shrugged it off and smiled. "Alright. Let's get going then, yeah?"

The group shouted cheers of excitement then started their trip into the woods. It took about an hour longer than they expected, due to some of the group tripping over tree roots or just generally being clumsy. The leader, Amber, finally stopped at an old, crumbling building. "Here we are!"

Milo was confused. "Amber, why are we here? This place doesn't seem that... safe.."

"That's cause it isn't, dumbass." Amber snapped back at him. Milo winced slightly, nodding. He didn't want to upset her any more than he might've already. 

They all walked into the building, careful not to fall through rotting, and rotted, wood. Once inside the master bedroom, they all started setting things up. Milo watched them, even more confused than before. He decided to say nothing on his worries. After what seemed like ages, everybody finished setting everything up.

"Milo, get in the middle of that." Amber finally spoke up. Milo simply nodded and did as told, standing in the center of a crudely drawn pentagram, with symbols along the outer edges. 

"Good, thanks. Lay down, arms and legs spread out. Like a star or something." 

Milo did what he was told. It was clearly obvious that he was confused and nervous, but the group didn't pay no mind. Everything was set up exactly how it should, give or take a few items. Amber gave the rest of the group a small book, and gave Milo nothing. 

Ages passed. The group had started repeating things that Milo couldn't understand.

He didn't know what was going to happen.


End file.
